Twilight's Paradox
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Yuusei x Yami. Set after the Bonds That Transcend Through Time movie. Yami ponders the methods used to stop Paradox and wonder if his methods for living make him just like the villain when Yuusei steps in to change his mind.
1. Goodbyes

_**A/N: There are slight 10**__**th**__** Anniversary movie spoilers in here. And because the plot of this story can really get confusing, I split this supposed one-shot into multiple chapters.**_

_**A/N: Credit for movie translation (of which I've based this story on), goes to **__**gönderen **__**Elemental Hero**_

OoO

**Twilight's Paradox**

Chapter 1

OoO

"Leaving so soon?" A bewildered Yami wondered with a slight lure to his tone. His downy blonde bangs skimmed across his chiseled features as he turned his head to visually address both of his new-found comrades, Yūsei and Jūdai. The more silent of the three of them took a step towards the spiky haired former pharaoh with a confident smirk on his face. "Yeah, but I've got a feeling we're definitely going to meet again sometime in our lives."

"Yeah you got that right!" A jubilant Jūdai expressed, throwing a fist in the air. "I can't wait for that! We can all duel each other and have a blast finding out each others strengths!" Yami nodded to the exuberant youth in mirth. He had never seen such a gleeful young duelist and just knowing that such an individual existed pleased Yami. Curiously, his amaranthine gems drifted notably towards the taller male that took a step near him with an extended hand. Proudly, Yami returned the gesture and the two of them shook hands in the echo of an unspoken promise to indeed meet again. "And when we do see each other again, I'd greatly appreciate it if we dueled," Yūsei commented.

"As would I," Yami agreed in a tone that could have passed for both certainty as well as inviting on more levels than presented. As to not be rude, Yūsei took it as the former and nodded firmly. "Well, I guess it's time for us to part ways."

A flicker of disappointment thrived in Yami's reflective orbs for only a fleeting second from those words, but the trademark smirk never left his face. "As long as we continue to believe in the heart of our decks and the bonds we've made with the other, we will always find ways back towards the other. The two of you will always be dear to me as close friends," he declared, taking in the sight of them both in their entirety. Jūdai appeared beyond exhilarated and gave a spirited thumbs up to show it, while Yūsei mutely studied Yami rather sagaciously. It wasn't an offensive stare, more akin to that of a careful one, as if he wanted to remember every aspect about the "original" legend of Duel Monsters for his own personal reasons. Yami could easily decipher that whatever discoveries Yūsei made, he was keeping them to himself when he returned to his proper time. It was something that Yami could respect and admire, not only as a duelist, but as an individual.

"It was great to finally meet you! See ya around!" Jūdai beamed to Yami, then turned on his heels. The older two males watched their enthusiastic partner start to leave; an intriguing air settling between them. It felt as if there was an invisible string latching the two of them together. There was a specific connection between them that was withheld by Yūsei and unspoken by Yami. Interested in this odd bonding, Yami looked up to Yūsei casually, wordlessly observing the way his wild hair absorbed the warmth of the setting sun about its fringes. Perhaps when they had more time, he would ask how his outrageous hairstyle was inspired.

"Crimson Dragon will take him back safely to his own time. I'll be sure of that," Yūsei confirmed with a slightly faraway timbre to his tone, keeping his eyes in the direction of the younger teen in the distance as he mounted Yūsei's D-Wheel. But to Yami, it sounded more like the tanned male was affirming this more so towards himself.

"Very well. Your company was much appreciated," Yami stated truthfully. Yūsei said nothing, but gave a small nod towards the legend and followed after Jūdai. A light gale passed through Yami's bold locks and whispered over his body as he watched the two of them and the mystical beast and take off. The dimmed sunlight enhanced the fiery wings of the dragon as they spread vastly, gliding through the skies on some other entity that was much more inexplicable and more awing than air itself. Soon, the two of them were gone. The hushed glow of the sun spiraled in Yami's eyes, masking his discontent in being left alone.

It wasn't until the extravagant and over-exaggerated vocals of Pegasus encircled his ears that Yami realized he had been holding his breath, and released it. Slowly, he turned to gaze behind him at the podium the American game creator stood atop. The silver-haired man was boasting lavish accolades about his latest creation, the Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon. Seeing this, Yami sighed, relieved. Everything seemed to be back to normal as it was before Paradox showed up and started destroying everything and maiming innocents.

Innocents...

Grandpa.

Remembering the upbeat old man that his younger counterpart loved so much, Yami searched around for him amongst the crowds of people. Upon locating him nearest to Pegasus, eagerly reaching to accept the free card, Yami inwardly glanced towards his other. A transparent imaginary image of Yūgi manifested at Yami's side. "There is your grandfather. He seems...very well," Yami chuckled lightly, to which Yūgi mirrored. "Yeah. I'm glad he's all right and all of us were able to defeat Paradox together."

"Yes..." Yami nodded. However, despite their triumph, he could help but feel a tad bit guilty from the course of action taken. Perhaps Paradox was misunderstood, or misunderstood something about his own path in life. Yami could remember times when he was informed that he was once a dark, and even, evil, ruler in Egypt. He refuted being evil, but not all of his memories had securely returned to him yet. There was plenty of room for doubt. Perhaps somewhere along the line, he had been misunderstood in his methods too?

"Pharaoh?" Yūgi's boyish voice called to him.

"Yes?"

"You've having second thoughts aren't you?"

"About?"

"Teaming up to defeat a man who was only trying to preserve his own future."

Of course, Yūgi hit the nail on the head. With a deep sigh, Yami turned to Yūgi, "Yūgi, I..."

"It's ok, really. You don't have to tell me. You have your own reasons for your opinions. That's why they're yours to begin with. I was just concerned." And that was true, he was concerned. But the thought never crossed his mind that the Pharaoh was roughly in the same boat as Paradox. In essence, since he inhibited Yūgi's body, he already had changed his future, but needed to unlock his past in order to secure it. For Yūgi, that was a naive way of observing things, but for Yami, his point of view was more obscured. He had to know, just what made his plight so different from Paradox's? Was it because he was perceived as such a great and honorable friend? Or maybe it was because he didn't go around slaying innocents to get where he wanted? Or perhaps, there really was no difference? Now it was Yūgi's turn to become subdued in deliberation. Yami's thoughts had intermingled with the little one's own. Swiftly, he changed the subject.

"Do you wish to be with your grandfather, Yūgi?" The sudden baritone of Yami pulled Yūgi out of his trance and he shook his head. "I do, but you deserve more time to yourself right now. Besides, he's got his hands full," Yūgi smiled sheepishly, as he observed his grandpa holding an armful of cards to his chest, while still managing to wave to his grandson. A light blush touched Yūgi's cheeks, and Yami waved back on his other's behalf. Mr. Mutou shouted something about whippersnappers Yami didn't quite completely catch before returning his attention back to Pegasus. "Thank you, Yūgi," Yami smiled. The younger of the two returned the smile; his transient form beginning to fade. "No problem, Pharaoh. I think I'm gonna take a nap. Just let him know you might be back after dark and watch yourself, okay?"

"I will."

OoO

Only an hour had passed but it felt like several had slipped through time instead. After leaving the festivities, Yami made his way through a common alleyway before reaching the outskirts of Domino. Silently, he contemplated the day's events from atop the roof of an old warehouse. Yūgi and Joey would often frequent this place to talk and to just get away from the bustle of the city. The atmosphere was odd for sightseeing, but the scope of the city was a sight to behold. A dash of a smile laced Yami's lips as his warm-hued orbs rested atop Kaiba Corp in the distance. Prestige, honor, and respect were only few of the words Yami would use to describe the building. Although at times he wondered if he truly saw the skyscraper as such, or the blue eyed prideful male who ran it. Something deep, and annoying, ran through the two of them, but neither of them ever had given themselves the time to explore it more thoroughly. If they had, who knew how things between them would have turned out. A steady and mutual friendship would have been nice. And something beyond the platonic realm of friends would be even better...

Slowly, Yami's thoughts began to drift towards the new friends he had made. Jūdai was one of the most energetic and excited individuals he had ever witnessed, especially when it came to dueling. As for Yūsei, never before had Yami beheld raw fierceness that brimmed within such mild eyes. However, the passion immersed in their depths was an entity Yami also shared. Because of their intensity, Yūsei's eyes never seemed cold, despite their icy hue, like a certain other blue eyed male Yami had swiftly become fond of. Candidly, he wondered when, and if, they would meet again. He could tell there was a tension between them that Yūsei chose to not express. There was something about him that reminded Yami so much of himself, yet he could also tell they were also completely different. Such a contradicting paradox.

"Paradox..." he uttered, the gentle wind around him carrying the soft spoken word within itself. The 3 of them had more in common than he could possibly imagine. Although he welcomed the concept, he also feared its meaning. Hating to feel cloaked in uncertainty's obsidian, Yami pushed himself away from the metal railing. The density of the wind increased, sending his hair fluttering in every which way. He had loitered long enough. In a few hours, it would be nightfall and he wanted to make sure Yūgi received proper rest. With a heavy sigh, Yami left his worries where he stood and turned. But the unexpected sight that filled his awed eyes made him freeze in his tracks.

There before him was the magnificent floating visage of the Crimson Dragon, as well as the quiet male that harnessed it. Yami's breath immediately hitched in his throat and he blinked several times to make sure this was actually occurring. "Y... Yūsei...?"

OoO

No, I have not seen the movie and no, I can not link you to it. I CAN, however, tell you of how I read a translation of the movie, however. Just copy and paste this into Google: gönderen Elemental Hero and click the first link that shows up. It should be a fan-translation of the movie ^^

-Mel


	2. Paradoxes

_**A/N: Possibly thick plot alert. So you may get confused! (One of the main reasons this chapter was shortened to 5 pages instead of being 8 or 9)**_

OoO

Twilight's Paradox

Chapter 2

OoO

"Here you are... So this is where you've been?" Blue eyes glimmered with the tint of the sun while they perceived the bewildered male before them. Neither of them bothered to make a move for one brief, breathtaking moment. Time had seemed to stop. Countless unborn questions and answers flew between them, encircling and ensnaring them; daring them closer. As the mythical beast descended lower to the roof, Yūsei jumped from atop it. He landed without much effort, Yami noted, and carried an expression of wonderment in place of his usual stoic demeanor.

"You came back?" The former pharaoh questioned softly, eying the taller other in awe, as well as relief, "Did you forget something?" The futuristic male remained silent as he viewed the dueling legend. As he neared a step forward, an authoritative screech emitted from the dragon before it disiapated into fragments of luminescence that surrounded Yūsei like a sparkling halo. Yami could only stare in amazement at such an ancient creature and its mystical attributes as the remnants of its visible form fluttered through Yūsei's hair and clothing.

Silence lingered between the two males; the gentle wind and setting celestial body the only witnesses to their second meeting that day, but their first meeting alone. They were two persons of monumental differences,while sharing an equal amount of similarities. Yūsei was the first to decimate the silence; his criminal mark glittering in the glow of the fiery globe in the horizon beyond. "I left nothing to forget here. But, there was a matter I wanted to discuss with the King of Games."

"Oh?" Yami quirked a brow in interest from Yūsei using such a forward tone, "And what matter would that be? Have you come prepared to duel with me already, perhaps?"

"Believe me, I'd love to. But I have a more pressing matter to discuss with you."

Yami's expression solidified a tad as he listened, "Go on."

Yūsei nodded and walked towards Yami until he was at his side near the railing. Because of the intensity of the duel against Paradox, Yūsei never actually noticed how much shorter Yami really was. He found it rather amusing that someone twice his elder in dueling records had to look up at him.

"Ever since our duel with Paradox, I've had unanswered thoughts and questions about a lot of things," he began in a quiet tone; his eyes drifting over the unfamiliar town he never got to see in the time of its flourish. Once the defining establishment of Kaiba Corp crossed his visage, his eyes widened. With the surprise of a small child, he turned to Yami; a fit of dubious excitement in his voice. "Kaiba Corporation originated here? In this town? It's still here?"

Yami double blinked from the misplaced urgency in Yūsei's voice. "Yes, as best to my knowledge, it is... Did something negative happen to it in your time once you returned?"

"No," he replied firmly, purposely skirting over the Zero Reverse catastrophe, "But my dad... my parents were employees there when they created the engine for my Duel Runner..."

"I see..." Yami trailed off, taking note of the emotion behind those words. It was an honest emotion; not veiled or attempting to be concealed in the least. Was Yūsei opening up to him?

"Anyway," Yūsei continued, shaking his head mildly as his stoic persona returned, "The reason I came here was due to some unsettling information I learned from my future."

Yami was thrown off by this comment, "Your future? Shouldn't you mean your _past_? Where did you return to?"

"Let's just say everything in my time drastically changed as if someone had tampered with the past." he uttered, clenching his hands into fists. Yami watched him clutch the railing with withheld emotion. But he couldn't quite understand what that was.

"What do you mean 'changed'?" Yami challenged with a frown. He had a sinking feeling that something gargantuan was beginning to unravel here. "My future was not as it should have been. When I returned...Satellite...was gone as I knew it. Instead it had become part of New Domino and looked very similar to how the city looks now in this time. There was once an incident that split the two apart, but it wasn't as devastating as it was supposed to be. The society rankings evaporated in a few short years and the city was quickly repaired. Amongst it all, as irony would have it, Kaiba Corporation had a huge hand in that. The company also expanded to other areas across the globe and ran things even more than it had before. Not that that's a bad thing. But that's not all. The game of Duel Monsters has changed, in fact it flourished. There wasn't much need for turbo duels on D-Wheels anymore because a new type of hi-tech dueling was created. But I won't disclose what it is. I promised a certain person from Kaiba Corporation that I wouldn't. I had a hand in building it with them. ...There are also duel spirits everywhere and almost anyone can see them now."

"That sounds like excellent news," Yami surmised. But the stern gaze he received from Yūsei made him reconsider that statement. "If I am mistaken, then what was the problem?"

"You."

"What?" Yami recoiled. The dark thoughts he had kept locked away were beginning to resurface. Had he done something in Yūgi's time that transpired these events? Was it something negative?

"What happened with me... If I did something horrible, then I will never forgive myself for-"

"I forgive you."

"You can't."

"I can and I do."

"Only I can do that."

"You don't even know what you did. Or didn't do rather..."

His interest piqued, Yami quirked a brow, being matched in his wit. "What happened..."

"You lived."

Thinking he heard incorrectly, Yami scoffed and forced an unconvinced smirk, "What? This isn't making any sense, Yūsei!" A faint glint of remorse fleeted across Yūsei's garish eyes, but he did not voice its source. Instead, he gave an answer he knew the other would understand. "In _my time_, it was common knowledge among duelists of the legendary duel that led to your afterlife. However, that didn't occur as history had originally claimed it to be. Instead, while your memories were returned to you like they originally did, technically, you did not pass on to your afterlife because you were already there. And because Seto Kaiba wasn't driven into obsession for a way to keep your memory and legacy alive, everything as I knew it had changed."

Yami blinked, "Because of Kaiba?" he questioned quietly. The fondness in the form of that particular name did not go unnoticed and Yūsei's expression solidified. "No. Because of you and your influence on him as well as his company. Kaiba Corp runs Domino."

"And because of my 'choices' and actions, you're saying that I enabled your present to be dramatically altered? What does this have to do with your returning here?"

"You surrendered," he stated lowly, "During a certain ceremonial duel, you gave up. And when you did, your spirit split in half. One half kept the body you were given for the duel while the other half departed into your afterlife. And because you lived, and died, in the same place, _everything changed_. You and Seto Kaiba both agreed to this 'treaty' towards the city and began making your new rules for dueling. Your surrender on that particular day caused dueling as we knew it to thrive and flourish to greater heights and popularity than it ever could have reached if you hadn't. Although, you originally wanted to stop all production of the game because of what happened today. But instead you and Seto discussed making the game better for all to enjoy. All meaning those maniacs who wish to destroy and take over the world like Paradox. Although it was recorded that you thought the idea of making the game three times bigger in popularity in hopes its enjoyment would be enough to shove down anyone's throat was naive, you helped it along anyway. For the greater good. The two of you changed _our worlds_ entirely.

"Records don't detail how, but it's recorded that the two of you and my parents created plans for a specific type of energy that later was responsible for the Yūsei engine. But then...something happened to you and no one knows what. But before he retired, Kaiba had created a park in your name, had several cards modeled after you and created several more Dueling Academies. That was where Jūdai was from. So my problem with you is how you were there in a time when you shouldn't have been while also being dead. How could you create such contradictions, not just within your own time, but in the future as well?" Yūsei concluded. He already knew the reason why. It was also the same reason he traveled back in time to rectify. But he wanted Yami to think about it and figure out the outcome himself.

"I..." The unsettling situation had Yami roughly speechless. There was a saturated irony in Yūsei's statement about him existing in a time when he shouldn't have been. It sounded exactly like the "life" he was living now while inhibiting Yūgi's body. Just like a ghost. Not only had his future actions caused such a dramatic change, but also Yūsei coming back to warn him was a complete...

"Paradox..." they both uttered in unison. The weight of this sudden realization transpired across Yami's astonished features and his mouth dropped open in a gape. He had created a time paradox from his future, while Yūsei created one of his own by returning to warn him of it. The news hit him hard, but Yūsei's risk affected him much more deeply in ways he couldn't understand. What was his connection to this futuristic male? Why did he feel a fragment of himself wail in anguish from the thought of him disappearing again? Perhaps he understood Yūsei far beyond simple comprehension. And within the same vein of that respect, perhaps Yūsei felt the same.

The hefty blow of Yūsei's words showing the brunt of their toll, Yami clenched his fists and turned away from the messenger. His bemused gaze clung to the inviting, almost burning, warmth of the sun before him. Yūsei said nothing as he observed the shorter male in calculating perplexity. It would seem their battle with Paradox instilled more than what it should have. The way he saw it, if Yami was anything similar to himself, then he would have pondered the day's events in relation to where he stood. His own actions, thoughts and desires for himself would travel through his mind. And in the midst of his contemplation, he would stumble upon one particular question.

What made himself and his current ideals to regain something he lost so different from someone like Paradox?

And if that were indeed the case, Yūsei knew that he would refuse to allow Yami to continue with those thoughts and risk losing sight of what should be; as well to ease the wild thumpings of his heart.

"I can't believe it's finally ended..." Yami's sonorous voice bemusedly commented. A remorseful gaze lingered in his liquidy eyes as they drank in the view of the distant sunset. It was unknown if he were detouring the subject at hand or simply lost in his thoughts. Unsettled by the remark, and determined to resolve his future, a curious Yūsei turned towards his predecessor with a trademark frown on his face. "I wouldn't get too comfortable just yet. There's bound to be another like Paradox or confused about his ways," he warned; his fixated gaze on Yami rather telling. However, if Yami was to have these thoughts in the first place, he may as well filter through them in their entirety now.

"That is true," the former pharaoh agreed, not removing his eyes from the warmly accented horizon beyond him, "however... I wish there could have been another way to end world-threatening problems rather than in destruction."

"I know how you feel, believe me. But psychos like that shouldn't be free to roam our world, doing as he pleases to hurt others."

"Yūsei," Yami began, turning to face the tanned other; thick locks of gold and ebony fluttering as he did so, "whether or not his methods for doing what he did were wrong in our eyes and everyone else's matters little. Yes, we did what we perceived to be right; we were addressing what we perceived to be a threat to mankind. To Paradox, we were the ones meddling in his methods and reasoning for what was right in his eyes."

Although the exotic male's words rang with truth, the look on Yūsei's face only deepened. "Excuse me for not seeing things another's way, but I don't find any fun in being hunted or targeted. There are other ways to do what someone thinks is right."

"Perhaps for him there wasn't?"

"You shouldn't think that way," he hinted in an even tone.

"Why?" Yami began, clenching the railing harshly in attempt to bind his anguish, "because these thoughts are what brought about your changes in the future?"

"Yes," Yūsei nodded, nearing closer, "among other things."

"How do you know about all of these changes?" Yami pried, narrowing his eyes in inquiry

And Yūsei didn't miss a beat. "Recorded documents and digital save files."

"Whose?"

"Multiple owners."

"And yet, both separate realities were documented in order for you to come back to warn me?"

"Which reality? Mine or yours?"

"How can I have _given _you such a reality if you already consider your reality as _altered_?" Yami objected, forcing that infamous smirk of his. He knew Yūsei was leaving out information about something, and now he was certain that he cornered him in his own game.

The question caught Yūsei off guard and his body fidgeted slightly in response. The look in Yami's eyes was deep enough to wade in and the guilt Yūsei felt reached to his neck. Of course there was more. In his own time, or rather in his alternate future, he read and uncovered much about the original King of Games, Yūgi Mutou and another known as Atem. The more he uncovered, the more he could understand and relate to. But the more he could relate to, the more he admired. And the more he admired, the more he appreciated. While events had changed for him, he couldn't allow them to change for Yami.

The former pharaoh still held his steady gaze upon Yūsei, patiently awaiting an answer. The more he looked, tiny, obscure details began to surface. The truth reflecting in Yūsei's lapis lazulis told him the answer he sought was staring straight at him all along. Slowly, Yami's eye-lids lowered half way and his lips parted to speak, "You're not the Yūsei I met earlier are you?"

"..."

"It's impossible for you to be; impossible for you to know about your altered future if you hailed from it yourself and it was all you knew." Yūsei's silence said it all. And the final nail in the coffin was this: "You've created your own time paradox, Yūsei. You've risked your own life and your own time. But why? Was it to save me from myself?"

"No. It was created to save you from me...the version of me you dueled alongside with earlier."

Yami frowned; his blazing orbs demanding straight answers, "I don't understand."

"I know. Look, because of the duel with Paradox, you and I were affected differently. I would have thought of giving up the amount of dueling my life revolves around while you would have pondered your ways and if they were right or wrong and compare your ways to his."

"Like I already did? Then why... what does all this mean? You were too late?"

"No. It means I already saved you. And that also means that the other version of me will also be helped. So my job here is done, the previous version of me will be the one to exist and you'll never see me again. Once I leave, everything will be as it was. Your thoughts of comparing yourself to Paradox won't end in you surrendering later on in that ritual duel and choosing to make the game even better, giving that maniac even more reason to want to destroy Duel Monsters much faster. And I will no longer think that giving up when the odds are against me is fine because the great dueling legend did it many years before me in our duel against Paradox. That way, your enthusiasm to duel my original self wouldn't lead to me giving up something I enjoy because of a 'mistake' I made in that duel. Then I would never see you in the same light again and I will not tell you what that leads to. And with that out of the way, I am NOT going through time to warn you again and risk all of our futures by coming here."

The confusion was clear in Yami's eyes, but something in his heart told him that he indeed did understand.

"Jūdai... how is he?" he asked suddenly.

"Fine. Unscathed," Yūsei declared casually, "The Duel Academy was still built, he still met his friends, you and remembered his duel with Yūgi. The outcome was different though."

"I see."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Good... I was hoping you would. After all, you remind me a lot of myself. And you just saved me from another long-winded explanation."

"Flattering, I would hope," Yami jeered, his anguish beginning to rapidly dissolve.

"Haha..." Yūsei chuckled lightly; his laughter assimilating with the gentle breeze. His amusement was contagious. Before long, the two of them were sharing a laugh as if they were old comrades. Once their appeasement subsided, the two of them found the other locked within a remarkable gaze. Intense amaranth were filled in its entirety with passionate azure. The heat of the sun crept up their bodies, tasting every inch of the exposed skin that peeked out from their taut clothing. The wind glided over the both of them, sighing through their thick locks of wild hair. No words were exchanged between them within that moment; only actions were. A sound of surprise exhaled from Yami as Yūsei gripped him by the shoulders and brought his lips to his. The embrace was as unexpected as it was greatly accepted and Yami found himself kissing back. They began slowly; quivering lips meekly seeking acceptance. Soft wet sounds sparked from their mouths as another kiss started anew were the last lingered. Yami's hands remained at his sides, allowing Yūsei to keep a gentle hold on him while the intensity of their kisses gradually transitioned from hesitant to hungered; hot touches of the sun lacing their tongues. No one could have predicted this. Neither of them were prepared for it, yet they felt as if their souls were strongly connected to the other. It was if they were being led by an unseen force; being bound to the other by an invisible scarlet thread. Such an occurrence was something not shared by many and was considered a true bond through time.

OoO

-Yeeeaaahhh, we all know where this is going next chapter! Just have to tweak it a bit more before posting...and finish the ending. I just can't seem to write any kind of smut without having a plot tied to it aheh...

-Minor fun fact, for the majority of writing this story, the main song I listened to on loop for days was Number One (Sex) by R. Kelly. Instrumental version.


	3. Reset

_**A/N: "Time shall kompress" ( I wonder who will get that reference?)**_

_**A/N: Rating bump. Wheee.**_

OoO

Twilight's Paradox

Chapter 3

OoO

Soon, the two of them paused in their embrace for air, as well as to allow their racing hearts to calm. Panting slightly, Yūsei peered down at the spiky-haired legend. Yami had his head lowered to Yūsei's chest; his shoulders slowly rising and falling as he drew in his shallow breaths. Without thinking, Yūsei's hand raised and rested upon Yami's head, stroking his thick tepid locks gently. But the moment of contact caused Yami to look up immediately and Yūsei bashfully moved his hand back to his sides. A tint of curiosity glinted in Yami's eyes, but his expression overall was unreadable.

"What just happened?" Yami foolishly queried, still taking in puffs of air. Uncertainty and the fear of rejection flashed through Yūsei's eyes from such a question. Thoroughly embarrassed, he took a step back away from Yami, and sent his guilt- laced gaze elsewhere. "Nothing. Forget it ever happened," he stated firmly, briskly moving past the petite male. "Yūsei...! Yūsei, wait!"

"No. I'm sorry. I've already done what I came here to do and that was to warn you and have you change your mind."

"And you have," Yami agreed, following after him and placing a hand on his arm. But naturally, Yūsei shrugged it off. "Let me go," he stated calmly.

"Yūsei..." Yami trailed off; a range of vivid emotions thriving about his features, "Listen, I'm not telling you to stay here but there is no denying our meeting nor our connection."

"What connection, we barely know the other!" Yūsei shot back, daring a look into those liquidy red-violet eyes. Without the illuminating rays of the sun, those reddish orbs simmered to a rich violet in the shade. Such a color of those same impassioned ardent secondary hues shimmered like the ones of a certain hot-headed blonde Yūsei had battled life with. And for a moment, he, and his senses, became lost in their exotic lure. Noticing the irony between them, Yami couldn't resist a snide remark as Yūsei again dared to claim him. "It seems you wish us to become _known_ with one another," he uttered against the lips that sought his.

"Why are you so willing?" Yūsei murmured back.

"I ask you the same."

"..."

This time, Yami was the one who broke the kiss. Under normal circumstances, if any other random person tried to make a move on him that he didn't already fancy and accept in some way, he would have bitten them and pushed them away the instant they tried anything. And although Yami had only met one version of Yūsei already, he had felt an odd connection. Meeting with the second, that connection was even stronger, rawer, more prominent, and neither of them knew why. And if this version of Yūsei would be able to return his original's time to what it was before he arrived, then this would be the last time Yami would have with him. Once their realities were reset back to what they originally were, this moment, their actions, would no longer exist. It would have never happened. _They_ would have never happened. He was never really one to have such thoughts of daring enrapture with another for only one night, in this lifetime anyway. But there was something about sharing this chance with the male before him that he could not let go of. The opportunity was much too sweet. But there was also a downside.

"Yūsei... Listen, if we take advantage of this moment, there is a great possibility that all of it now will be-"

"Shh" Yūsei reprimanded with a finger to Yami's lips. Ambivalent amaranth fleeted between affirmative azure. "Don't say it," Yūsei muttered, shaking his head slowly, "We've already crossed the line. We may as well jump in the chasm beyond it."

"Yūsei..." Yami breathed, already shutting his eyes and leaning forward. Within that moment, Yūsei put aside every memory, every thought, and every worry to the side and focused on giving his all to the legend before him in the shape of a kiss. That one kiss multiplied into threes, sixes, then entwined with moans and tongue. Their hands ventured the other; outlining their slender forms in passion that rivaled the calidity of the sunlight. Their clothes were removed hesitantly, modestly, piece by piece until their nudity was caressed by the effervescent sun. This was a new happening for the both of them and both moved rather awkwardly. No words were interchanged, only nods and expressions. Silently, Yūsei took it upon himself to take the lead. Timidly, he placed a finger at Yami's mouth, to which he accepted entry and suckled on it eagerly. Faint sounds of appeasement and astonishment drifted from Yūsei as both the sensations and visuals of Yami's performance stirred his desires and heightened his expectations. The former ruler caught wind of this and glanced upto his ensnared victim with a smug expression. Tauntingly, he took the digit further into his mouth and hummed; the vibrations causing Yūsei to shudder in hunger for what was to come.

As the setting sun finally achieved its full descent, the cloak of nightfall shrouded their forms in starlit seclusion. Breathy moans and pants drifted from Yami and dappled Yūsei's chest with their wanton demands for more. Yami's back was pressed against the cool tactility of the rooftop's metal door, both arms encircled around Yūsei's neck with his head resting against his slick chest. One of Yami's legs dangled, his toes far from brushing the concrete, while the other was held securely in Yūsei's grasp. Airy sounds of rich pleasure emitted from Yūsei, while he delved into Yami again and again; each discovery more fulfilling than the last. Unraveling Yami was similar to unlocking a treasure chest teeming with ardor, spirit and desire as its rubies, sapphires and gold. Such treasures deserved to be cherished as exquisitely as they were claimed and respected.

The night had traded a darker shade for its younger tint. Both Yūsei and Yami were still enthralled within the depths of the other on more levels than they could comprehend. The smaller of the two now lay on his stomach with both of his legs held beneath Yūsei's arms; Yami's fingers clawing at the chilled concrete for dear life. "Yūsei-!" he managed to choke out in the midst of his throaty pants and moans. A sound of agreement was all Yūsei gave before grasping Yami around the waist and bringing his back to his chest. Yami's body immediately began to bounce atop Yūsei's; his mouth open wide, exhaling Yūsei's name inbetwixt ragged breaths. Rapidly becoming overwhelmed from the sensations, Yūsei clenched his teeth and hugged Yami close to his body. Warm velvet spiraled within Yami, skirting his very core, while liquid silk threaded its wispy rope into the cool night air.

Minutes scampered by unnoticed as their sensual high subsided. They remained entwined for a few more passing seconds while they shared one last searing kiss of acceptance and understanding. Yūsei released his arms from around Yami so he could lift himself. A tether of white connected them as he did, and a bright red blush covered Yūsei's face once the thread severed with a soft wet sound. A low rumble of laughter thrived in Yami as he tried to make light of the embarrassing situation. And Yūsei couldn't help but smile. Crossing his legs, he motioned for Yami to come closer. When he did, Yūsei slid an arm around the lithe former pharaoh while grabbing an article of clothing. Once they were wiped clean and dressed, a nice, casual conversation about everything and nothing settled between them. They spoke of their dreams, their fears, their goals, even things of more deeper personal value. Neither of them mentioned the true nature of the time bending situation, nor the outcome that would result from it. Instead, they occupied themselves with other thoughts. They also managed to have an impressive round of duels that lasted well into the darker hours of the night, until the brightening hours of early morning. Twilight.

"It's almost morning, you know" Yūsei called to Yami, drawing the card for his turn. "Yes, I am aware," Yami returned, "This will sound childish, but I do not wish to stop now."

"Haha..." Yūsei couldn't help but find that amusing. Yami didn't want to sleep at all. He wanted to stay awake as long as they both could keep their eyes open. Their time was limited and chances are, would never occur again. It did seem rather childish to prolong the inevitable, but Yami wanted to cherish this moment for as long as time would allow. And Yūsei had next to little objection. But if he didn't leave soon, he never would want to. While he and Yami shared something much deeper than what they thought they uncovered, Yūsei's time where he didn't belong was making him quite the hypocrite with every passing second.

Yami caught wind of this and tilted his head to the side in slight deliberation His angled locks of gold brushed lightly over his contemplating features as his eyes trickled over Yūsei's calm form. In the cusp of the ethereal twilight and blooming flecks of daylight, the futuristic messenger stood rather still. His eyes lingered down to the card he drew, then grazed over the cards in his hand. Although his vision rested on the game, his attention lingered elsewhere. Should he really have traveled back to lodge himself in the middle of a time paradox? Silently, his blue eyes drifted up towards his passionate-eyed legend. Yūsei would have gladly risked his life for others, but he didn't take into account how his personal feelings would get involved. And now that they had, only now, did he deem his actions as unfair. To himself. To Yami.

"Yūsei...?" Yami breathed expectantly in a soft tone to his partner. His bangs fluttered over his concerned eyes as he lifted his head. "Is something the matter?"

Silence.

Worried, Yami dropped his arms to his sides and walked closer to Yūsei. "Yū-"The words stilled on his tongue as he beheld the expression of the other that had been shrouded by the dim lighting of the morning sky. His eyes were lowered, staring into a mass of nothingness, his head was turned away from Yami's intent gaze. It was evident that he was inwardly suffering. All it took was the tiny sparkle of a clear droplet at the corner of his eye for Yami to understand all of how Yūsei felt.

"Yūsei..."

"Don't. I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way of the message. This is my fault and I'll take the responsibility for it."

"Yūsei, you did not know this would happen," Yami encouraged, trying his best to bite back the pain he felt in dealing with feeling like a regretted mistake, "Neither of us did. But that doesn't matter. What does matter is what we've uncovered today about each other."

Yūsei made no remark, but still did not give Yami eye contact. He could feel the burn of his birthmark glow beneath his clothing, as well as the symbol of the Crimson Dragon on his back. The very second he carried the intent, the will, to leave this time, the marks responded to his unspoken request. He only had a few seconds left; the two of them did.

Awe spiraled in Yami's eyes from the soft luminance of the birthmark on Yūsei's arm; the dim red intermingling with his orbs of carmine-violet. A multitude of unborn questions fleeted through Yami's mind from the sight for why it would be occurring now. But his wonder soon came to a cease when the realization broke upon his features in the form of undesirable ratiocination. "You're leaving now?" Yami uttered, for a moment not recognizing his own voice. Again, Yūsei said nothing. Unable to take the tense silence, Yami turned to leave, but the sudden grab of his arm stopped him in his tracks. Before he could make another move, Yūsei pulled him into a rough hug. The cards in their hands sprinkled down atop the concrete of the roof and all holograms related to their duel dissipated.

Yūsei had never held another male like this. Not even Jack. He never thought he'd ever actually find himself in the presence of, let alone the embraces, of the primary King of Games, himself. He didn't know what option he should choose.

Finding Yūsei's tight grip uncomfortable, Yami tried to pry his way out of it, to which, Yūsei understood and cupped Yami's cheeks instead. Liquidy azure ventured deep into the jeweled depths of amaranth; studying their quiet messages. Taking in a long breath and ignoring the approaching screech of the Crimson Dragon, Yūsei spoke with Yami one last time.

"Atem."

Yami's eyes went wide as the name touched his heart while it beat quickly beneath his chest. The whole world seemed to reach a standstill and only he, Yūsei and their twilight existed in a nameless void. That name sounded so familiar and the more Yami thought about it, the warmer he began to feel. Noticing the effect of what he said, Yūsei smiled thinly, "That is your name. Atem," he stated in a way that sounded almost like that of a possessive conquest; like he was the only one who was able to call the legend by the given name of his past. "There is one other thing I'd like to leave you with before I go..."

"What?" Yami asked breathlessly, clinging to every word. Lowering his head, Yūsei whispered in Yami's ear: "When you meet the other me again, watch him, all right? Make sure he doesn't screw things up."

"Haha..." Yami chuckled sadly and spread his arms around Yūsei's back, "If he's exactly the way you turned out to be from your timeline, I'm sure I can manage."

"Yeah, he'll be just like me, all right."

"Hahaha..." Yami smiled; his moistened eyes glimmering in the subtle touches of the forming sunlight. The mystical entity of the Crimson Dragon began to take shape around Yūsei; its enchanting body coiling around Yūsei's slender frame. A spark of urgency shocked through the two of them, and within the beat of a dissolving instant, they embraced the other in one last searing and candid kiss. An eternity passed through them in that fleeting moment and everything surrounding them lost its meaning. Their souls united, their spirits ascended and their affections soared. Only their bodies began to separate. It wasn't until their hands clasped the other did they truly realize what was happening.

Yūsei floated in midair in front of Yami, being upheld by the mythical dragon. Although this was a painful goodbye, neither male showed their remorse. Yami kept his unreadable eyes on the soft-spoken male he shared a miraculous moment with as he drifted further away. His thin frame appeared like that of a savior melting into the glorious visage of a fading twilight. The twilight of their paradox. Without thinking, Yami's body moved on its own and he dashed towards the railing and grasped it. "Yūsei!" he called, instantly alerting the interest of the other with a raised brow in response. Adrenaline coursed through Yami, urging him to do something, anything before Yūsei completely disappeared. Again, he began to move on his own as he forced his trademark smirk and gestured with a confident thumbs up. Seeing the signal brought a gentle smile to Yūsei's face and he nodded. Gladly, he returned the motion and allowed his eyelids to crumble to a close. And just as enigmatically as his arrival, the flow of consciousness, dubbed as "time", reset.

OoO

"Leaving so soon?" Yami's inviting baritone inquired to his newly made comrades. "Yep!" An enthusiastic Jūdai exclaimed. The more silent of the three of them took a step towards the dueling legend. "Yeah, unfortunately. But I've got a feeling we're definitely going to meet again sometime in our lives."

"I would enjoy that!" Yami replied, giving Yūsei a proud smirk that was just as easily returned. There was something between them that neither of them quite understood, but there was a mutual acceptance of whatever it was.

"Yeah you got that right!" A jubilant Jūdai expressed, throwing a fist in the air. "I can't wait for that! We can all duel each other and have a blast finding out each others strengths! Well, later you two!" Jūdai enthused with a wink and a thumbs up before heading towards Yūsei's D-Wheel. Yami watched the exuberant youth depart, but his true focus was more prominently on the quieter of the 3 of them. Curiously, his amaranthine gems drifted notably towards Yūsei as he took a step near him with an extended hand. Proudly, Yami returned the gesture and the two of them shook hands in the advent of a new venture. "I really appreciate you helping me back there. If it weren't for your bold words of encouragement, I would have surrendered against Paradox..." Yūsei admitted calmly, but a twinge of bitterness made itself present in the form of Paradox's name. "Think nothing of it. You would have done the same for me, as well as the both of us."

"I would. But I feel like you helped me in more ways than I can explain and it's starting to irritate me for feeling like this."

"I hate that feeling too."

The two of them remained where they stood, hands still in unity. It wasn't until a light gale breezed over them that they realized the bond and returned their arms to their sides. "Sorry," Yami apologized, but Yūsei waved the folly away.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to part ways."

A flicker of disappointment thrived in Yami's reflective orbs for only a fleeting second from those words, but the trademark smirk never left his face.

But instead of heading in Jūdai's direction, Yūsei closed his eyes, silently summoning the Crimson Dragon. A few seconds of silence ticked by before the ethereal beast revealed itself and coiled around Jūdai.

"I'll make sure that Crimson Dragon will take him back safely to his own time," Yūsei confirmed confidently. In a magnificent display of light, the dragon carried the jubilant duelist off into the vast skies. Confused as to why Yūsei didn't go with him, Yami glanced over with the question written all over his face. Quietly, Yūsei opened his eyes and looked to the other. "He's fine."

Yami blinked. "All... right?"

"Does it bother you that I decided to stay here with you a while longer? I'd like to duel you and talk about the age of Duel Monsters in this time."

The sudden shock from hearing these words was evident about Yami's features and he dared a step closer to affirm that he heard correctly. "You are staying here?"

"If it's a problem, I'll leave, but, it's not everyday you get to team up with such a legend."

"Haha..." Yami chuckled, more amused than flattered, "Very well. I have no problem with that. So, where would you like to go?"

"Someplace high, like a rooftop would be all right for starters."

Yami nodded in agreement, "An excellent choice. It is much to noisy here."

"Thank you," Yūsei accepted, nodding respectfully.

"No need to thank me. The pleasure is entirely mine," Yami added, leading them both away from the festivities. After they were about a mile away, the lithe former pharaoh turned thoughtfully towards the taller male. "By the way Yūsei, who does your hair?"

"It's bedhead."

"Doubtful."

OoO

THE END...of this goofy story. I really don't expect many to get or read this because I originally just wrote it for my own pleasure. YuuYami fics are hard to find!

Oh yeah, This story's name has a bit of word play in it. "Twilight" not only represents the time of day Yūsei #2 resets their "Paradox" back to what it once was, but specific kana for Yū (夕 ) and Yami (やみ) translates to "Twilight". I love that wordplay on their names. (But did anyone notice that Yūsei never once called Yami that by name? He only voiced his name as Atem)

"Paradox" should be an easy one to figure out. THE WHOLE FRIGGIN PLOT REVOLVES AROUND TIME PARADOXES and a good chunk of Yami's thoughts are of Paradox and his actions.

Confused? Good.

I'm out.

-Mel


End file.
